


Chill Day

by laadychat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Post Reveal?, idk i had this idea for some reason, marinette is pissed but adrien is there, nino is awesome btw, plz enjoy and comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Everyone knew what to do when she was pissed. And not just annoyed pissed.Like, real, true, angry pissed.But why couldn't Adrien get the message? But it looked to all work out in the end anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

There's one thing Nino was certain of. It was that when Marinette's mad, it's down right _terrifying_. He hasn't been on the receiving end of it (thank God, wasn't that a relief), but he had witnessed it enough times. He knew what signs to look for and what to avoid. Nino knows it's been a while since she got angry (Kim really needed to control his mouth).  
  
The thing is, Marinette is the sweetest girl he knows. She would always go out of her way to help anyone, be there to encourage and give feed back, all in all, she's a great person. And she's nice. Even to people like Chloé, she's hardly ever actually gotten really, truly, angry.  
  
When they say don't piss off the nice people, it's some pretty solid advice to live by.  
  
He felt it before seeing her. 

The hairs on the back of his neck pricked up and the atmosphere was much colder than it was a few moments prior. Where there was a loud lull of chatter, it was replaced with a sudden silent that had his blood chilling. He locked gaze with Alya, and where as he was starting to feel dread, her eyes filled with confusion. _Ah, she's never seen her angry._  
  
He looked around the classroom and noticed how even _Chloé_ was scooting away from the door. And when he glanced at Adrien, his eyebrows raised. The boy next to him didn't seem to notice anything and he was busy _doodling_ and _giggling_. But before he could voice out his thoughts, the door of the classroom opened.  


It didn't open with a bang - it wasn't even loud, but the girl behind it made it seem so much more menacing. He averted his eyed quickly, but with the moment glance he saw had confirmed the scowl he knew would be there._ Oh, God, who pissed her off?_

Nino swears, a pin could be dropped and it would be heard clearly with just how quiet it was.  
  
"Marinette! Good morning!"  
  
Flinching from the sudden voice next to him, Nino shook his head, glancing at the boy as he put a finger on his lips. He knew Marinette had a soft spot for Adrien, but when she's _mad_, no one is safe. Even Adrien.  
  
But it seemed like Adrien wasn't getting the message. Instead of _shutting up_, like what a _normal human being _would do, he was basically bouncing in his seat and _smirking_. Whipping his head around, Nino was frowning until he caught where she was looking. And just froze. That heated glare he saw from afa before was suddenly aimed in _his_ direction. Immediately, thoughts of all the ways he could beg for forgiveness flash through his mind. Should he get down on his knees and beg? Get flowers? Chocolate? Maybe get her those fancy fabrics she likes so much? Maybe-  
  
"Adrien."  
  
He stiffened, inching further away from where she stood. He's never heard her speak so _coldly_ before. And looking at her more closely now, Nino let out a sigh of relief because the glare wasn't actually towards him. He was beginning to relax now that he knew Marinette was staring _next_ to him and not _at_ him. That means he didn't piss her off, which he never, ever, wanted to do in the first place. So the only person who could have-  
  
_Adrien_.  
  
Eyed widen in disbelief, the aspiring DJ stared at his deskmate. The boy had the _audacity_ to look _smug_. What the hell could Adrien have done to piss Marinette off? And why isn't he asking for forgiveness right now?  
  
_That's it, this is Adrien's funeral. It was nice knowing you, dude._  
  
He watched how they held a stare off, Marinette and Adrien. The class president had a very blank faced expression, yet cold and fury filled eyes. Adrien, _God, why is he grinning_, held her gaze and looked relaxed. Relaxed!  
  
Marinette walked towards her desk and placed a hand on the model's shoulder. That's when Nino saw him finch and moved to the edge of the seat bench when she spoke.  
  
"Can we talk during lunch?"  
  
That definitely sounded like a demand and not a request. Nino saw the shiver run through Adrien's body but the smile didn't change. If anything, it actually got wider. _What was he doing? Adrien, abort! Abort!_  
  
Adrien nodded his head and gave the girl a loop-sided smile, one Nino has never seen on the boy before. The DJ was so utterly lost.  
  
What has his best friend, the one and only _Adrien Agreste_, the _literal sunshine boy of Paris_ for heaven sakes, do to piss of Marinette Dupain-Cheng?  
  
The baker girl only stared at the model deadpanned, and he saw his smile flatter. Seeming to find this satisfying, she continued towards her seat.  
  
It was only then that Nino felt himself finally relax. Okay, everything will be okay and he'll help Adrien apologize to the scary girl. He glanced at Alya and felt a pang of sympathy. The poor girl was staring at her best friend in utter shock (and a bit of fear if he was being honest) and was almost falling off her seat. He grabbed his phone as quietly as he could and sent her a quick text to catch her up with things. When she read it and nodded in understanding, he was glad to have one less things to worry about.  
  
Nino knows the drill when this happens. Almost everyone did at this point (poor Max had to learn it the hard way, but Marinette made sure to apologize afterwards). Don't talk unless absolutely necessary, like when a teacher called on them, and don't make any noise. And when comes around lunch time, give her a shoulder massage. The only person Marinette spoke to during these times was himself.  
  
Marinette snapped her eyes and locked gaze with him and Nino gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"Nino, can you ask Alix and Kim to stop by the bakery during lunch and grab us some snacks?"  
  
Nodding, he gave her two thumbs up. This was something else he knew was coming. It was his job to be the mediator between her and everyone else. When he looked over at the two mentioned peers, he saw them nod in understanding. Everyone had a role to play; Alix and Kim got pasteries, Max and Nathaniel would set up video games on the class projector, Juleka and Rose would grab candies from a nearby store, Ivan and Mylene would have blankets and pillows ready. Even _Chloé_ had a role - she and Sabrina are in charge of catering food.  
  
Don't make the mistake, it isn't just for Marinette. All the things were for the whole class. It was a way of saying sorry but at the same time, having the whole class get back to normal. Marinette's anger usually only lasted until the beginning of lunch. And usually by the end of lunch, everything was back to normal. So Nino was able to smile more - this meant that everything should be resolved by lunch. Great. No biggy. Turning to Alya, Nino mentioned for him and her to switch seats. He saw the hesitation in her before moving her things and Nink gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks._ I'll explain later, _it translated.  
  
Now sitting next to her, he began to massage her shoulder gently. It's not because she ever asked for it, but it always seemed to calm her down. And he very much would want a calm Marinette before his boy Adrien experiences her wrath.  
  
"So, Mari, how was your weekend? Cause mine was absolutely _pawsome_."  
  
Pausing in his movements, Nino stared at the boy in front of him, slowly feeling the fear come back to him. He frantically shook his head and 'shut up', he mouthed. Even Alya was shushing him.  
  
With an eerie calmness, Marinette lifted her head towards Adrien. "Excuse me?"  
  
Adrien, he kept the silly grin on his face but Nino could see the anxiety start to creep in his eyes.  
  
And Marinette must have seen it too because she immediately relaxed. They continued their stare off and hesitantly, Nino started massaging her shoulders again. Almost like a miracle (an answered prayer?), whatever was silently going on between them was enough to have back away from her earlier anger. And Adrien, _the whole dumbass he was_, was now smiling differently. It was much more gentle and dare he say, _affectionate_.  
  
And just like, the atmosphere cleared up and Marinette herself seemed to have the softness and sweetness return to her. She turned towards the boy next to her and gave him a quick hug, but Nino was too stunned to do much more than gape at her.  
  
"Thanks Nino! And," she turned and faced the rest of the class sheepishly. "sorry everyone. Do you guys still want to do the chill day stuff?"  
  
Realizing he wasn't the only one stunned by the turn of events, Nino saw everyone with various ranges of emotions but they all looked equally in disbelief. How could he blame them? Marinette's nice and her anger was short lasted but it usually took until lunch for everything to cool down. And all it took was a look from Adrien for her to calm down. _What the fuck just happened?_  
  
"Dupain-Cheng, I've never seen you that angry before." Chloé huffed, and it looked like she was trying her best not to seem as off put by the whole situation as the rest of the class. "I need chill day just to get over how stressed you made me, I thought you were actually gonna kill Adrien. Plus," she stared at her nails. "food's already been ordered."  
  
The class snapped out of the daze they found themselves in, each one voicing out their complaints and relief. Nino watched the boy that caused all of this in the first place and noticed how relief was the first thing he register on his face. And he was still looking at Marinette with that soft gaze again. Nino was now desperate to know what happened but his fear of the anger coming back stopped it.  
  
Besides, she'll call and rant later tonight anyways.  
  
For now, Nino was content with switching back to his original seat, chastising his best friend, and having the happy atmosphere return.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class knows that when Marinette gets mad, it's for a good reason.
> 
> And they trust her reasons.

It happened much sooner than anyone was expecting. The hairs standing on their ends, the feeling of dread seeping in their pores, the atmosphere dipping suddenly- it only meant _one_ thing.

And they all looked at each other because for some reason, it felt _worse _this time.

They didn't need to see their classmate's face to know whatever was going down, it wasn't going to be pretty._  
_

Everyone was at the edge of their seats, each wondering who was going to be at the end of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's wrath this time.

Whereas everyone was trying desperately to make themselves seem small, one student in particular looked confused by the sudden change in the room. Blinking, she leaned over her desk and whispered. "What's going on?"

All that left their mouth was a simple name, yet it was said with such fear, the girl asking the question was left even more confused.

"Marinette."

And suddenly there she was, opening the door, standing in the class, scanning the room, as one would a prey.

Silent.

Dead.

_Fear_.

Because of all times Marinette has been mad- no, _furious_, it's never been like this.

It was as if she was able to control the classroom's breathing with just her presence- not a single breathe was heard as she walked towards the back.

Because just then, her eyes locked with the cause of her anger, the cause of whatever had made her so mad.

And it just so happened to be the Italian new student and, _God_, she didn't know Marinette could be so scary.

But she could handle this, right? Maybe Lila went too far with her stories and rumors yesterday but she always managed to make herself look better in front of all eyes.

Except there was one thing she_ didn't_ know that everyone else did.

When Marinette is _mad_ mad, it was always for the right reason. _Always. _And no one was going to try to protect Lila Rossi this time. Not from their class president's rage.

Stopping at her destination, Marinette simple stared, her icey, sharp, blank glare trained on their new classmate.

Just by knowing her anger wasn't toward them wasn't enough to ease the nerves of everyone else because Marinette was about to do something she's never done before because whenever this happened, Marinette made sure to confront the poor person privately, hidden from the eyes of their nosy classmates. But this time?

Marinette was going to confront Lila in front of _everyone_.

"Lila."

If simply saying a word could kill a soul, it would definitely have happened with how much sheer venom was in that one syllable.

And that's when the new exchange student knew just how much she underestimated the girl currently in front of her. Just how much of a mistake it was to think Marinette was simply a pushover, too nice to defend herself.

"Ye-yes?"

Lila stuttered, horrified by just how much this is affecting her. She should be strong, confident, play the role of the victim- not look scared.

No matter how much this girl was frightening.

Setting her stuff down, Marinette simply sat down next to her target, none of her usual clumsiness present. Elbow on the desk and resting her chin on her palm, she raised an eyebrow.

"I heard some things yesterday, Lila." She started, her tone dipping low. "I just want a little clarification."

Sitting stiff, the brunette girl fidgeted with her skirt, not at all liking how this situation was absolutely not working in her favor.

How could Marinette make her feel so terrified?

"I, uh," clearing her sudden dry throat, Lila tried again. "I don't kno-know what you're talking about."

Marinette tsked and if Lila thought she had a chance to escape before, the utter terror that gripped her heart when the bluenette locked eyes with her again made sure to keep her in place.

"No one likes a liar, dearest Lila." She leaned over, Marinette making sure her voice was clear. "What were you saying yesterday? Something about stairs?"

God, could the floor open up and just drag her away already? Lila was frozen, unable to find the strength to shake her head, leaving the feeling of absolutely dread at the pit of her stomach.

"I'll help you out. Remember how you said I pushed you down the stairs?" Not at all bothered by how the girl next to her was trembling, Marinette focused on her nail. "I think there was something about a stolen necklace as well." Returning her gaze back to the student next to her, she widen her eyes in mock innocence. "Oh no, it wasn't anything expensive right? I can't imagine how your necklace got there, Lila. Forgive me?"

Marinette looked around the classroom, her eyes burning them all. "Poor Lila, she said I broke her ankle when I pushed her." Her eyes landed back on the brunette, emphasizing each word that slipped past her lips. "Oh, you must have healed so fast! They already got rid of the cast?"

That was it. The way Marinette was piercing her with her cold, fury eyes, the way was enough to make Lila snap. "I'm so sorry, Marinette!"

And this time, when the tears fell, it was real. But if she expected the bluette to back off, she surely has no idea who Marinette is. If anything, the way the pigtailed girl looked at her in disgust and leaned away, had Lila regretting ever thinking she could compete with her.

"Sorry?" Gasping, Marinette brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh no, what did you do, Lila?"

"I lied. I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Lunging forward, the brunette gripped Marinette's arm. "I'm so sorry!"

The utter hatred and rage that past through the class president's eyes was enough to realize just exactly how Lila fucked up. As Marinette slowly pried Lila's fingers off her arm, she made sure her voice displayed just how _disinterested _she was at hearing what she had to say.

But Lila was desperate to get Marinette's approval. "Marinette, I'm sorry I said all those things! None of them were true!"

"I know none of that was true." Snapping, Marinette stood up. Leaning down, she sneered. "I don't ever want to hear my name from your mouth again, Lila Rossi. Do you understand?"

Nodding, it was all Lila could do at the moment, her hand covering her mouth. It was an absolute mistake to have made an enemy out of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she realized. A little too late now and now all she could do was stare in fear as the girl stocked back to her seat, striding gracefully as if the room was bending at her every step.

And the class remained in a complete silence as their teacher started the day.

Because now they all know, that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not going to forgive Lila Rossi any time soon and no one wanted to defend her. Not when it was clear just what Lila did was by all means, messed up.

So of course, when the whole class was participating in their usual Chill Day, the Italian girl was no where to be seen

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is honestly but find me on tumblr as laadychat!


End file.
